


Watching

by Blue_Night



Series: Wild Fantasies [5]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a crush on two of his teammates and watches something he isn't supposed to watch. But maybe, it will lead to something good in the end?<br/>First part of three parts, this one told from Erik's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Shameless smut, I have to admit. I was in the mood to write shameless smut including three of my most favorite boys. Hope you will enjoy what I have here, please let me know! 
> 
> Dear GoForGoals, I'm so sorry to hear that you have to go through such hard times. Maybe, this little fic will distract you a little bit and cheer you up. I think of you, my dear and will be there if you need someone to talk. :-)

Erik pushes the door to the locker-room open with an annoyed snarl, cursing inwardly about everyone and everything. Training was awful and his performance during their training match almost abysmally bad. No wonder that Kloppo called for him after that horrible three hours and gave him a lesson about football rules as if he were a greenhorn who just has started in the district league.

And it's all Marco's and Pierre's fault.

Of course, it's not really their fault, Erik already knows that, but it feels as if it was their fault, never the less.

First, it is their fault because they always pair with each other, giving Erik not even the glimpse of a chance to pair with one of them himself now and then.

Second, it is their fault because Marco and Pierre – Auba – always play in the same team when the trainer splits the team for the training match while Erik is always the one in the other team.

Third, it is their fault, because they have this 'thing' going on when they score together – this Robin-and- Batman-thing and because they hug and embrace each other all of the time. Erik wishes so badly that they would do that with him, as well. He would do everything just to feel their arms around him at least once.

He doesn't care about whom of them it would be – if only one of them would behave like this with him for just one single damn time. That isn't too much to ask for, is it?

Erik is pretty sure that they do much more than just hugging when they are alone with each other and this is the next injustice, because they even can't talk to each other properly. Marco is bad when it comes to languages, he can't speak French, Auba's native tongue, and he isn't good in English, either, and Auba is still learning German. They have to use their hands and feet, but somehow, they get along and truth to be told, one doesn't have to speak much while making love, so the language might not be a problem, at all and that annoys the defender even more.

But, Erik could talk to both of them, because he was raised in a city where a lot of French and American soldiers lived and he had friends of both mother tongues and is much better when it comes to that than Marco will ever be. And Marco is German himself and talking to him is pretty easy, so he could be the translator for both of them.

Erik could go on with the 'it's-all-their-fault-list', but, it's pretty late and all of the other players have left the locker-room. He undresses musing about the oddity to have a serious crush on two of his teammates who are as different as fire and ice and fishes his towel out of his locker before making his way to the showers. Erik enters the shower-room and frowns as he hears the water of one of the showers still running.

He furtively steps closer and then, freezes in place staring at the stunning sight in front of him greeting his eyes.

Auba and Marco, the two teammates Erik has a crush on are standing in one of the shower cubicles and they haven't even bothered to close the curtain that would hide at least their figures if not their moans and gasps filling the damp air.

Erik just stands there, gaping at them with his mouth hanging open, watching them in stunned and shocked admiration. They are truly a beautiful couple, Marco, tall and of slender shape, but with strong muscles and soft and pale skin adorned by various tattoos and his blonde hair, now wet and clutching at his forehead, and Auba all smooth and creamy brown skin and dark curls, tall and lean like a wild animal, a gazelle or a racehorse.

They haven't noticed him, far too lost in their passion and Erik isn't sure whether he shall be jealous of Auba, because the taller Gabonese is allowed to touch his blonde teammate the way Erik wants to touch Marco himself, or because the smaller German pulls the moans from the Gabonese Erik wants to pull from him so badly.

They stand under the hot stream of the shower kissing as if they were trying to suck the air out of the other one's lungs, their limbs entangled so tightly that Erik can only tell which limb belongs to whom of them because of their different skin colors.

He suppresses his own moan only with effort, not sure whether he wants to moan because of the pain he feels watching them making love under the hot shower or because the sight is so beautiful and arousing. The towel wrapped around his hips can't hide the large bulge forming underneath it and Erik pushes one half out of the way and wraps his trembling fingers around his hard erection.

Marco pulls away from Auba's swollen lips and lets his mouth travel along his jaw and down to his vulnerable throat. The Gabonese throws his head back, his eyes closed in pleasure as Marco nibbles and bites his way from one side of his neck to the other, licking with his tongue over the bitten flesh, pulling more moans from the striker. Marco's hands roam over Auba's back down to his wonderful ass, squeezing his cheeks and Pierre shivers in his arms, his own long and elegant fingers traveling over Marco's tattoos. He doesn't even has to look at them to know where they are and this hurts Erik because it is an unmistakable proof how oftentimes the man with dark curls was allowed to explore them.

Erik wants to explore them all by himself, and as he now watches Auba caressing Marco's tattoos, he imagines that it was his fingers doing this kind of tender ministration to the blonde. He grabs his throbbing cock harder, slowly stroking up and down and biting his lips to keep his gasps and groans at bay.

Marco kisses Auba again, his cheeky tongue darting out of his mouth and seeking shelter in the soft cavern waiting for it behind those tempting lips of the taller one. He snakes his pale hand between their entangled bodies and shifts his weight and Erik suddenly gets a perfect view of their erected cocks. Eri swallows as his throat tightens, because the cocks he sees are probably the most gorgeous cocks he has ever seen in his whole life. They are long and thick and Erik licks his lips, wishing he could go down on them and suck them off.

Marco's paler one is all rock-hard throbbing flesh straining proudly in the air and as Auba now lets his darker fingers glide along the thick shaft Erik can see drops of pre-come leaking out of the slit. Auba chuckles breathlessly at Marco's mouth, his tongue teasing the red bottom lip of his lover and Erik gulps for air, working his own arousal feverishly.

He forces his eyes away from the breathtaking sight of Auba jerking the blonde winger off, but when his gaze wanders to Marco's hand pumping the striker's cock, a soft whimper of need and longing escapes his lips because Auba's proud spear is truly the most beautiful dick Erik has ever laid his eyes upon.

He freezes again as he hears himself moaning, his trembling, sweaty fingers pausing in their movements although everything inside him screams for release. Auba's cock is simply perfect, long and elegant like the rest of the striker's lean body, but thick enough to stretch and fill the tight heat of another man just the way that he will never ever forget it, Erik knows that for sure. He wouldn't forget it if he was accorded the honor to take all of this gorgeous cock inside his own secret core, he would savor this moment for the rest of his life.

The skin is darker as on the rest of Auba's slim body, a beautiful dark red-brown and Erik can see the blue veins underneath the surface pulsing slightly. It is such a tempting sight that Erik thinks he could come just from looking at this perfect cock. The engorged head is deep red and slick with the creamy white liquid Marco's passionate pumping milks constantly from the Gabonese as the blonde German worships his dick. There is no other word for what Marco is doing, he is not only getting his mate off, he actually worships his cock, stroking and pressing and caressing the throbbing length with rapt devotion, just like Auba does it with his own member.

Erik relaxes a little bit as he realizes that Marco and Auba haven't noticed him and licks his dry lips, matching the movements of his hands with the movements of Marco's and Auba's hands, getting close to his orgasm with every stroke up and down on his weeping dick. He has lost the towel somewhere in between and it lays in a crumpled pile around his ankles, but he doesn't care about it, he only cares about his painfully hard erection that needs release so badly.

His eyes are glued to Marco and Auba stroking their cocks while kissing with their mouths wide open and their tongues battling playfully for dominance. Marco's other hand cradles Auba's dark curls to keep his head in place and Auba's other hand is kneading the German's ass cheek and Erik bites down on his bottom lip, hard, because he doesn't want to come before they'll do.

Auba's wonderful cock is leaking more pre-come, the milky wetness slowly rolling down along the shaft, moistening Marco's hand and the pale fingers glide up and down on the perfect hardness just nicely and easily. Auba moans loudly and begins to tremble and Erik can see that he is close to his orgasm. Marco whispers something against his lips, an odd mixture of broken French and English sweet talk and German encouragement to let go and come for him and Auba seems to understand him because he does let go and comes all over Marco's hand, fast stripes of creamy white pleasure erupting from the slit of this beautiful cock and shooting between their bodies, painting the pale and the brown skin with abstract ornaments.

Auba moans and throws his head back again and Marco buries his face on his throat and muffles his own cry on the wet and fragrant skin as he follows the Gabonese over the edge after trembling one more second on the brink of ecstasy, his overwhelming pleasure cascading down on both of their pulsing dicks.

Erik's hungry eyes take in every little shiver and his ears catch up every sweet moan and sigh his teammates make as they savor their shared pleasure together, wishing it had been him pleasuring them until they reach orgasm. Marco and Auba are his heroes, his role models and he admires and adores both of them, wanting nothing more than to be the one making them moan and gasp and hard. They are such a beautiful sight, dark and white, fire and ice two sides of one coin fitting perfectly together and Erik wished so much that he would be a part of this perfect match, the chain tying the two sides together.

He draws in a shaky breath, his fist clenching around his aching manhood as he watches his teammates come undone and then, he is coming, too, shooting his load into his fingers and over the towel pooling around his feet.

This time he can't suppress his moan and it flees from his lips, hoarse and filled with so much longing that it surprises himself.

He closes his eyes for just one tiny second as his own ecstasy and pleasure wash over him, the sweet sensation of his forceful climax rushing through every cell of his body, and when he opens his eyes again, he sees Auba and Marco staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths, as stunned and shocked as he had been when he came into the shower. They have wrapped their arms around each other as if they wanted to support themselves this way and Erik is unable to do anything else than just stare back at them, breathing hard and with his blood hammering in his ears.

“Erik, what the hell...” Marco croaks out and his husky words finally break the spell. Erik grabs his towel and then turns around to flee from that place, not caring about the fact that he is naked, only wanting to get away from the witnesses of his shame. In the locker-room, he pulls his jeans and his t-shirt over his trembling limbs and heads to the door with his shoes, his jacket and his bag in his hand.

When he rushes out of the room, the door shuts close behind him and the loud smacking sound drowns out the silent call of the blonde winger and the striker with the dark curls shouting after him.

Erik knows for sure that he will never be able to look both of them in the eyes again and he doesn't look back, he just runs through the empty hall ways, his face white like snow and his breathing ragged until he reaches his car.

When he throws himself into the driver seat, his smartphone suddenly beeps loudly, announcing a message. Erik fiddles around in his bag for it and curses when it drops down into the foot well. He hits his head on the wheel when he blindly gropes for it, taking a deep breath before he is able to look on the screen and read the message.

When he realizes what he sees on the screen, he starts to laugh so hard that he has to wrap his arms around his midsection to catch his breath and wipe the tears of laughter from eyes.

It's a picture of two cocks – the most gorgeous cocks he has ever seen, one of them pale and one of them of a wonderful brown color. Written underneath the obscene picture is only one sentence:

_'Hey watcher, wanna come over tonight?'_

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I have no clue if Erik is good with English or French, but there were Americans and Frenchs in Pirmasens where he was born for a long time and this city also lies rather near to the frontier to France. After all, it is fanfiction and it might be believable. :-)


End file.
